Boy Problems
by TechnicolorWords
Summary: Reyna has a problem and his name is Dylan. When she finally works it out, there's Nico and Thalia. Reynico Brotp. Solangelo in later chapters. AU. Heroes of Olympus. Original male character. Reylia. Reyna x Thalia, Reyna x OMC, Reyna x boy. Light dusting of fluff and angst in an over all cheesy (mildly crappy) story. It's just supposed to be funny and not serious, so please enjoy
1. Dylan

**This is an AU, there are no gods. Reyna is OOC, sorry. Imagine the boy (Dylan) as a mix between Dan Howell and Dean Winchester. Leave a review for another chapter.**

 **The only character I own is Dylan. The rest belong to Rick Rioridan. Check out my other stories here, and on Wattpad. My username there is DatBookGirl. Thanks!**

Reyna's P.O.V.

I'm anxiously waiting for the doorbell to ring. ' _What the hell? It's a boy. Not a monster.'_ I think. It's not a monster, it's worse. It's a boy. I should have asked Nico for advice, but I never would have lived it down. Thank god, Nico is currently on a date with Will. Meaning that I have the apartment for myself for about 2 hours. That's enough time right? I think. I don't know. Boys aren't usually my area. ' _God, I am worrying about a silly boy. Who am I? What happened? Get a hold of yourself.'_ There is a knock on the door.

"Crap," I say, removing myself from my thoughts.

I stand up and head for the door, leaving my handle on the knob for a moment, preparing myself. I finally pull the door open, revealing that gorgeous boy. ' _Gorgeous?'_ I question.

"Uh, you okay, Reyna?" he asks, his hands in his pockets.

"What? Oh yeah, come in," I say, stepping away, allowing him entrance to the apartment.

"I like your place," he says, using his hand to sweep his chocolate brown fringe from his face.

"Thanks, you can sit, do you want something to drink?" I ask, regaining my cool while heading to the fridge.

"Just water please." he says.

I grab two water bottles, and bring them over to the couch. I sit, then hand one to him, staring at his amazing green eyes.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Netflix?" I ask, smirking.

"Netflix." he responds, grinning at me.

I turn the television, and start to scroll through Netflix.

"Doctor Who?" we suggest at the same time.

We turn to each other, surprised, then start cracking up.

"Season six is the best." he says.

"Definitely." I agree.

We turn it on, and start watching.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Before I know it, we've gotten through 4 episodes. I made popcorn at some point, and we threw it at each other mostly. We are laughing too hard to hear the door open.

"What the fu-" I hear someone say behind me.

We both immediately stop laughing, and stare at Nico.

"Hey, Nico." I say.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

"This is my _friend_ Dylan," I explain.

"You have a boyfriend?" Dylan asks, from behind me, his green eyes look hurt and angry.

Nico and I both stare at him for a second then start laughing hysterically.

"Leading me on is funny, huh?" He asks angrily.

"No!" I manage out between laughs.

I finally calm down and turn to Dylan. "Nico is my roommate." I say.

"And you guys _aren't_ dating?" He asks.

"Believe me, I would totally date Reyna." Nico interrupts.

"Then what aren't you?" Dylan questions.

"You didn't let me finish. I would totally date Reyna, _if I was straight._ " Nico says, smirking.

"Oh," Dylan mumbles, turning red.

"Yeah," Nico says.

We all stand there awkwardly for a moment, before Nico goes to bis bedroom chuckling.

"I'm sorry Reyna, I didn't know." Dylan starts.

'It's fine," I sigh, "I should have told you before."

We stand there for a little bit longer.

"I should go," he says, standing.

"Yeah, okay," I mumble.

I walk him to the door, and we stand there, facing each other.

"I had fun," he says.

"Me too," I respond, smiling up at him.

We stare at each other for a second, our noses inches away. I stand on my tip toes and press my lips to his, suddenly. He immediately begins to kiss back, and he tentatively places his hands on my waist. I wrap my arms around my neck. We are kissing for what feels like ever until I hear it.

"Get it, Reyna!" Nico whistles, water bottle in hand.

We break apart, and he awkwardly shuffles out the door. I turn and glare at Nico, he runs for his door. I chase after him, but he shuts it just in time.

"You suck!" I shout through the door.

"And if that went any further, you'd swallow!" He shouts back.

I lean against the door, and slide down. I start grinning, putting my hands to my lips.

God, what have I done to myself?


	2. Nico's Talk

It has been 3 weeks, and Dylan and I are "official". I'm still in a boy crazy mind-set, which I kinda hate but also enjoy. I'm sitting on the couch, when Nico comes out, and sits across from me.

"Reyna, we need to talk," Nico says.

"About what?" I ask cautiously.

"Dylan."

I freeze, "Why?"

"I just want to ask him a few questions. And before you protest, I know you did it to Will."

I blush a furious and read, and agree, knowing that I can't talk him out of it.

We set up a date, and I call Dylan to confirm it. Nico and Dylan are meeting at a coffee shop down the block to "talk". I am honestly scared for Dylan, if he says something bad, Nico will kill him. Then, I probably will too. Nico stands up and gets his coat on, getting ready for his discussion with Dylan. As he steps out the door, I call out, "Please don't kill him!"

"I promise nothing." he shouts back.

Even though I'm annoyed, I smile a little.

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

I am sitting at a table at the coffee shop, black coffee in hand, when Dylan walks in, and sits down across from me. I glare at him while he offers some fru-fru sugar drink with a dash of coffee. When he turns to look at me, I can see the fear in his eyes. I can understand why, I'm pretty intimidating. I'm taller than Jason now, and basically only wear black. HE looks away from my gaze, and we sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"What are your intentions with Reyna?" I ask.

"Ummm, I don't really know. It os really early in the relationship."

"Will you hurt her?"

"No! Never intentionally!"

I decide to get straight to the point, "Are you going out with her just for sex?"

He chokes on his drink, "No! Absolutely not! she 's pretty, kind, smart, charismatic, brave, and did I mention her eyes!" he rants.

A small smile finds its way to my lips, as I listen to him talk about her. After a while, he stops. I talk to him a little while longer, something along the lines of 'Hurt her and I'll kill you.'

We both stand-up, and leave. I walk back to the apartment, and when I get there, Reyna is waiting tensely on the couch. She stands up from the couch when she sees me.

"So?" she asks.

"Well, he doesn't want you just for sex."

"You asked him that?" She whisper-shouts, going crimson.

"Why wouldn't I?" I laugh.

She continues to ask me about it for a bit longer.

"Reyna, stop. I approve of him," I say.

She breaks into a grin. "That's great! Now, I am going to go to bed," she says.

"Goodnight!" I shout, as she heads to her room.

"And, Nico?" she says, turning to me.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." She says, going into her room.

I smile, and go sit in the couch. I decide to call Will. When he picks up the phone, I immediately start talking, "So Reyna's boyfriend isn't a complete asshole," I begin.


	3. UPDATE

_Authors Note-_

 _So this story is about to go from A to 7. A whole different scale. Plot twist in its truest form. Be prepared, it will take a few chapters but let's just say Reyna's boy problems is that she doesn't like just boys. I also am very sorry for not updating, expect an update today and probably tomorrow too. Just a lot soon. Okay that is all, please read my Percabeth story "love is a drug". Thanks._

 _Sincerely,_

 _AE_


	4. Boys (and Girls?)

Dylan and I are sitting on the couch when Nico and Will walk in. Or I guess push each other in. While furiously making out. I look over and see Dylan bright red, and I laugh. He just glares at me and starts to whisper, "Do they even know we're here?"

I nod, and shout to Nico, "We need milk!"

He pulls away from Will and turns to me, "we need more Cheerios too," he gasps, out of breath.

I grin at him and he resumes his activities. Dylan turns to me, still really red. Will and Nico have finally made it to his bedroom and as they enter I shout, "No sex while Dylan is here!"

"Dylan please leave!" Nico yells back.

I smirk and Dylan looks like he is about to have a heart attack. I look at the clock, and scramble to get up as I realize how late it has gotten.

"You can stay of you want, but I have to go. My shift starts in 30 minutes," I say, rushing to get ready.

He nods and stands, and I walk him to the door and he kisses me goodbye. That's when I first notice it I guess. I don't feel the same spark. I blame it on how rushed we are. He leaves and in a few minutes, I follow him, running to my shift at the book store across the street. It's not my job of choice, but it pays well and is close.

I tie the apron around my waist and start at restocking books. I have gotten through two boxes when I hear the voice behind me.

"Excuse me, do you know where you keep copies of the Mortal Instruments?"

I stand and see possibly the most attractive girl I have ever seen. My eyes widen and I stare dumbfounded. She is a about my height with black choppy hair. She's decked out in all black and looks terrifying. And hot. But I would never say that out loud, well, I might tell Nico later.

"Yeah, um, aisle, uh, six I think?" I manage out.

She smiles at me and walks away but doesn't take the feeling away. The same feeling I used to feel around Dylan multiplied by ten. I basically float through the rest of my shift. And by the time it ends she still hasn't left my mind. I close the apartment door and Nico looks up from the kitchen table. And I smile at him.

"I went to the grocery store," he states.

"With sex hair?" I joke.

He pouts, "it's not that obvious is it?"

"Nah, it's the after sex glow that gives it away, and your backwards shirt," I sigh, checking for goldfish.

I hear Nico messing around behind me and I know he's fixing his shirt. I pull out the goldfish out and pour some in a bowl.

I grab the bowl and walk to the couch, sitting down.

"I have a friend coming over," Nico says.

"Is it Will? Would he not have just left?" I ask.

"No, her name is Thalia. I've known her for a long time," he tells me.

"Speaking of girls, I have an issue. I'm happy with Dylan, but today there was this girl at the book store," I start but am cut off with doorbell.

Nico goes to get it and I continue to talk.

"Anyway, she was there and holy crap she was hot. And she was," I freeze, staring at the open door, "you."

The girl from the book stairs is leaning against our door frame smirking. Nico is laughing and shaking his head. I feel my face burn from embarrassment.

"So I'm hot?"


	5. Death (and Uneaten Fried Rice)

I immediately retreat back to my room as soon as I introduce myself, avoiding all questions. I shut my door and slide down against it, sighing. I put my head in my hands, trying to push away the embarrassment and the butterflies. I can hear Nico and Thalia laughing and I cringe at myself. I close my eyes, trying to regain composure then stand, moving to my bed. I grab my phone laying on the bed and sit down, texting Annabeth. We have had issues in the past, but aside from Nico, Annabeth is my best friend. I type out a long text, explaining my situation to her, and as I'm waiting for a reply, I notice Dylan's phone on my dresser. I stand to go get it and I notice he has a lot of messages from one number, but I think nothing of it, too concerned with my current predicament to care. I pocket it and go back to my bed. I sit down and sigh, confusion flooding my mind. I start to play music, trying to clear my head but I want to scream into my pillow. I feel like this is some weird teenage drama. I guess I'm glad, as I never really got to experience stereotypical things like this before. I hear my phone ding, and I check the screen, hoping it is Annabeth, but it's Nico. He is endlessly lazy, I am about 20 steps away. But I guess I don't really want to face him or Thalia though, so I'm thankful.

'Do you want pizza or Chinese?'

'I want the sweet release of death so I no longer have to experience embarrassment' I reply.

'So Chinese.'

'Fried rice please.'

I smile at the exchange and I lay down, staring at my ceiling, thinking about all that's happened in just the past day. I feel awful about the whole Thalia thing, but I can't change it. I realize I'm going to have to talk to Dylan. His phone in my pocket is buzzing like crazy.

'He's probably calling it trying to find it,' I reason. I take it out and look at the screen. My brows furrow as I look at the messages. I feel my eyes tear up as I accept that he is cheating. A range of emotions flashes through my head I minutes as I read them all.

'Where are you?'

'I miss you'

'Are you with her? Ugh'

'Baby, seriously, you missed our date.'

'I swear if you're with what's-her-name, I'm going to kill you. What do you even see in her? She is so plain.'

'Okay now I'm worried. Call me'

Maybe she is right. I'm just not good enough. I don't have anything special to offer other than sass. Which I guess isn't that great. My breathing becomes labored as I feel myself start to cry.

Godsdamnit. We have only been dating for 5 weeks but I'm still so upset. I feel tears start to fall. I try and blink them away but I can't, they keep coming. I'm not sad anymore, I'm angry. Furious. I let out an exasperated scream and start to get up. I need to find Dylan. And murder him.

Nico's POV

Thalia and I are sitting on the couch when I hear Reyna's door slam and she rushes out. She would scare the living crap out if me if it weren't for the tear stains on her cheeks. She stomps out the door, her face contorted in rage. She slams the front door too and basically shakes the whole building.

Thalia turns to me, eyebrows raised as she questions, "Is she always like that?"

I shake my head, "No, but somebody is about to die."


	6. Heart Ache

**_What is this an update? You bet! Sorry for being such an awful person who never updates also I'm very ill so this is not going to be well edited._**

I bang on Dylan's door furiously. I hear feet shuffling and the door swings open to reveal Dylan.

"Hey, Reyna! What's up?" He asks, clearly very on edge.

I allow a hateful smile to sit on my face, "Oh not much, you left your phone at my house is all."

His eyes widen, "Is that all?"

"Yup!" I exclaim.

His face eases and he looks relieved, "Oh, well than I have to-" he begins.

"Oh there was one more thing!" I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"This," I say as a slap him as hard as I possibly can.

"Shit! What was that for!" He shouts, cupping his bright red cheek.

"You know exactly what it was for, Dylan. I have half a mind to send Nico over here," I whisper cruelly.

I turn on my heel and stomp away, anger radiating off of me. People avoid me on the sidewalk and my hands are clenched into fists and shaking. I march into my apartment building, sprinting up the stairs as I'm too furious for an elevator. I rip the door open and slam it shut with all my strength.

"Shit, Reyna, are you okay?" Nico asks.

Thalia is still here but I don't really care. I look at Nico and the anger filling me collapses. I wrap my arms around my body as tears fall down my face. I shake my head and walk to my room, shutting the door and sliding down against the wall. Sobs wrack my body and I hate myself for it. I shouldn't be this upset over a silly boy, but I am. I let myself care and trust and it blew up in my face.

I hear a knock on the door and after I don't respond, Nico opens the door and comes in.

"Oh my god, Reyna, what happened?" He asks as he rushes to my side and hugs my shaking form.

His arms wrap around me like a safety blanket and I relax into them. I grab fists of his shirt and bury my face into his chest.

"I screwed up Nico! I let my guard down and they stabbed me in the back! What did I do wrong?" I whisper into his shirt.

"Is this about Dylan?"

I nod and I feel him tense, he stands up quickly and looks down at me. Rage dances in his eyes and I know what he is about to do. I just don't really care.

"I'll be right back," he mumbles as rushes from my room.

I hear the apartment door open and close just as Thalia peeks her head into my room.

"Are you okay?" She asks gently.

I chuckle pathetically, "Not really, but I will be."

"Um, you might need to bail Nico out of jail today," Thalia tells me as she sits down next to me.

I smile lightly and sigh. We sit there for a moment, a comfortable silence enveloping us. She scotches a little closer to me.

"How do you make the heart ache stop?" I whisper.

"Time," she says, "and sometimes vodka."

I laugh at that, and she grins. She has a really pretty smile. I look her in the eyes. They are strikingly blue and cold but have a strange life to them. It's like they know your every secret but just don't care. Before I know if her lips are against mine and I kiss her back quickly. Her hand rests on my leg and mine on her shoulder. Our lips move in sync and it's honestly better than any kiss with Dylan.

As she pulls away she mutters, "For the record, I think you're pretty hot too."


End file.
